Hey There, Future Marauders!
by ilfreitas
Summary: "Hey there, Future Marauders! Here are the Present Marauders. Or Past Marauders? Now it's present, but when you see this is the past… Moooony, I'm confused!" RxS One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**** Remus married Tonks in the books. So obviously the books are not mine.**

AN: VOTE ON MY GAME _Pairings You Never Thought Of_

**Hey There, Future Marauders!**

Harry entered for the first time in Sirius – well, now his – vault at Gringots. He found a photo album, loads of money and a... black box.

"A video tape?" he asked himself as he grabbed it. On the side it had written 'To the Future Marauders'.

Harry blinked, grabbed the album and left the vault.

He went home, turned on the television and put the videotape in.

He sat on the couch as four teenagers appeared on the screen.

"_Is this on?" James asked._

"_I don't know, ask Pete." Sirius shrugged._

"_Worm?"_

"_It is! Wait, no, it isn't."_

The screen went black and then they appeared again.

"_So now it's on!" Remus slimed and stood next to Sirius._

"…_Who's going to talk?" Peter asked._

"_I don't know!"_

"_Fine, I'll do it." Sirius smiled and turned to the camera "Hey there, Future Marauders! Here are the present Marauders. Or past Marauders? Now it's present, but when you see this is the past… Moooony, I'm confused!"_

Harry smiled.

"_Do you want me to talk then?" Remus smiled as he rolled his eyes._

"_Nah, I'll do it." James grinned "Yo, future Marauders, here's your fathers and…uncles?"_

"_I think so." Remus nodded._

"_But we can't be the father of the same kids!" Peter looked confused._

"_No, but more than one can be a father, right?"_

"_Oh."_

"_So, we're making this widy-"_

"_Video."_

"_Right. We're making this vid-eh-ooh to make sure you hear the right advices!"_

"_Because we all know that if James get Lilly – if, attention, not when – he will be so whipped that you, Prongslets, will probably be a prefect!" Sirius interrupted._

"_I will not be whipped!"_

"_Yes, you will, Prongs."_

"_Moony, how dare you?" Wormy, stand by my side!"_

"_Sorry, James." Peter smiled._

"_Aargh, betrayed! I thought we were friends, Peter!"_

"_Back to the point." Remus continued "We all would be very disappointed if you didn't continue our traditions. I would be relieved, I must say, but unfortunately I can't say the same for the others. So, Uncle Moony thinks you should study before pranking."_

"_How do you call yourself a Marauder?"_

"'_Uncle Moony'? You won't have kids?" Peter frowned._

"_I'm a - well, you know. I don't think we're allowed to reproduce."_

_Silence._

"_But that doesn't matter, since Moony is mine forever, so we wouldn't even be able to have kids." Sirius hugged Remus and kissed his forehead "Right, my Moony-kins?"_

_Remus beamed "Of course, Padfoot." And kissed him._

Harry stared at the screen.

"_Hey, not in front of us! Or the camera, at least!" James waved his arms "Think of the children!"_

"_When your kids see this, Prongs, they'll already be used to it." Sirius to the camera again, with Remus snuggling in his arms "Right, Prongslets? Do me a favor and smack your dad on the head. Besides, how can I resist when Moony says reproduce like that?"_

"No, no, I'm not used, Sirius..." Harry whispered. He paused the video for a little. Taking a deep breath he pressed play again.

"_So, kids, Prongslets and Mini-Wormtails. Steal Prongs Invisibility Cloth if he didn't give it to you yet. We would also give you the Marauder's Map, if someone" Sirius glared at Peter "hadn't practically delivered it to Filch in a golden plate! Anyhow, because we don't really need it anymore and you wouldn't be true Marauders if you can't go into Filch's office and get it back, we won't get it for you. Ah!" he made a smug smile._

"_To open the Map you have to say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and to close it __Mischief__ Managed.'"_

"_Either way, we know you'll be great and we'll be proud of you." Remus entwined his fingers with Sirius's._

"_How could they not with such awesome uncle like me?" Sirius grinned "And with such a sexy werewolf as an uncle too..." he licked Remus neck._

"_Sirius!" Remus laughed and blushed "You're going to embarrass the future me!"_

"_Nah, after this we'll put that tape of when Worm got drunk on last summer holidays."_

"_And he started to dance with that tree?" James laughed._

"_That wasn't funny! And you can't put it!"_

"_I'm sorry, Peter, we don't have a choice now. Especially because Sirius is groping my ass." Remus said in a serious tone. (No pun intended. Seriously. ..That wasn't either. Argh, forget it!)_

"_I'm telling you, you won't put it!"_

"_With that, bye!" James smiled "We'll love if you don't behave!"_

Then the screen went black again and appeared Wormtail in the middle of some muggle street, twirling and starting to sing something.

Harry stopped the tape.

He didn't know either to destroy it or keep it.

All Marauders were dead, so that was one of the last things he had of them, but he was afraid someday Teddy would find it and watch it.

Harry decided to keep it anyways.

But he didn't dare to open the photo album.

OoooooooooooooO

**Harry isn't a homophobe or anything like that, he was just surprised (and very shocked) to find out about Remus and Sirius.**

**And, Sirius, we all want to get used to see you snogging Remus :3**


End file.
